Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of Sleeping Beauty
in a far away medveil kingdom in germeny King Steffan and his Queen are married they have a child named Princess Aurora during Auroras birth Prince Phillip and the three good fairies Flora Fauna and Merryweather and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman also arrive and give good gifts to Aurora but the evil fairy Malifacent arrives with a very dangerous gift it is for Aurora to prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and die and she disappears and every spinning wheel in the kingdom is burned and Flora Fauna Merryweather Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman take Aurora to a wood cutters coattage in the forest and remae her Brair Rose in the forbidden mountains Malifacent talks to her goons about the young princess and Boris and Natasha tell Malifacent that they have not seen her and she sends her raven Diablo to find her as he flies into the forest soon enough Brair Rose turns 16 and she meets some animal friends in the forest and she meets Prince Phillip and she heads back to the cottage but later she at the castle is hypnotised by Malifacent and she pricks her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and becomes uncounsance and Flora Fauna and Merryweather put the whole kingdom to sleep and when Prince Phillip arrives at the cottage the goons capture him Peabody and Sherman try to save him but Boris and Natasha capture them and throw them in Malifacents dungeon and Flora Fauna Merryweather Rocky and Bullwinkle know that they must rescue them and head to Malifacents castle in the forbidden mountains and Malifacent in her thrown is watching the action with Boris and Natasha at her side and Rocky and Bullwinkle are shocked to know that Boris and Natasha are working for Malifacent and Malifacent Boris and Natasha enter the dungeon and talk to Prince Phillip Peabody and Sherman and tell them of Princess Aurora who is in a deep dark sleep in the tower at King Steffans Castle as soon as they leave Flora Fauna Merryweather Rocky and Bullwinkle free Prince Phillip Peabody and Sherman and fight Malifacents goons and win and Merryweather turns Diablo to stone and Malifacent Boris and Natasha see them escaping and Malifacent brings thorns to block the entrance to King Stafens Castle but Prince Phillips slashes the thorns about of the way and Malifacent then summons the powers of hell and changes into a dark fire breathing blood thirsty dragon and battles Prince Phillip shooting fire at him destroying his shield and Boris and Natasha watch the battle from the balcony but Flora Fauna and Merryweather give the sword a mind of its own and it comes to life stabbing Malifacent in the chest causing her to fall into the fire perishing forever and Boris and Natasha get angry with Malifacents death and attack but Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman grab Boris and Natasha and place them on a catapole and cut it loose throwing them back out of germeny later Prince Phillip kisses Princess Aurora awaking her breaking the spell and everyone in the kingdom is awake again Phillip and Aurora are now married and Flora Fauna and Merryweather are pleased too and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman head back to their own town Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films